My Name is Not 'You'
by Twelf Bell
Summary: Watanuki is sick of being called "hey" and "you" by Doumeki. So, one day, Doumeki tries to call Watanuki by his name. What happens? *Rated K-plus for shonen-ai. DouWata.


**Title:** My Name is Not "You"**  
Author: **Twelf Bell**  
Type of Writing:** One-shot. Fluffy shonen-ai ~**  
Summary:** Watanuki is sick of being called "hey" and "you" by Doumeki. So, one day, Doumeki tries to call Watanuki by his name. What happens? (DouWata)**  
---Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki. 104 LOVE! 8D**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own xxxHolic but I do own what I write.

**- - - - Lunchtime. **(Focusing on Watanuki's view)

Whenever Watanuki had the dreamy feeling of love in the air, Doumeki came and disrupted the atmosphere with a request of more food. But not today. Today, the stoic teenager was quiet. Today, Doumeki was frozen still, his chopsticks in his mouth and a half-full bowl of rice in his hand. He was not paying attention. He looked like he was a big stone statue in which his face usually was.

Watanuki was about to go into his usual rant that came after Doumeki's usual request of food, when he noticed the sudden quietness in the air. He stared at the archer whose gold eyes were focused on something out of the world. "Doumeki?"

No answer. Himawari-chan looked at the still-figure with concerned eyes. "Doumeki-kun? Are you alright?"

No answer. Watanuki walked over to where Doumeki sat and stood right in front of him. He bent low to face the 'statue' face-to-face and said, "Earth to Doumeki?"

That made Doumeki drop his chopsticks. Watanuki watched as Doumeki's eyes focused on his face with a slightly open mouth in which the chopsticks once were.

"Hn?"

"What do you mean 'hn'?!" an angry Watanuki began his ranting. "You weren't paying attention!" Suddenly, he gasped. _Why am I so concerned if he pays attention or not??_

Doumeki looked at the now-frozen seer questioningly, though it didn't show on his face. He picked up his dropped chopsticks and finished the cold rice in his bowl in a minute. He held his hand out to Watanuki. "Okawari."

That one little statement burned the ice off of Watanuki. He flailed his arms around and in an accusing manner, he yelled, "You! How dare you!"

"'How dare me', for what?"

The question made Watanuki freeze once more. _Why?_ _Why did I say that?_ Doumeki had spoke his request of more food at a good time. The time in which the atmosphere was of pink swirls and hearts had already passed. There was no need to rant anymore.

Doumeki was waiting for an answer and Watanuki gave him one – an excuse, to cover himself up. "F-For your pretending to be thinking of something else!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Watanuki stared dumbly at Doumeki. What _did_ it have to do with anything?

Himawari-chan saved him. She glanced at her watch and exclaimed, "Ah, I'm sorry you two! I have to go somewhere right now. Excuse me!" She got up and before Watanuki could say anything more, she was gone.

The sudden quietness in the air returned. It was fairly uncomfortable. Doumeki's hand was still outstretched with his empty bowl. Watanuki grabbed it and began to fill it when Doumeki said, "No."

"What?" Watanuki stared at him.

"I don't want anymore," explained Doumeki, who was getting up from his seat. He brushed his behind with his hands and gathered his stuff.

"Wh-Where are you going?"

Doumeki eyed the seer. "Why do you ask?"

The bespectacled teenager blushed and with folded arms and a gaze that was not on Doumeki, he said, "I'm just... curious, that's all!"

The archer smirked and began walking away with his belongings. When he heard the footsteps walking away, Watanuki turned around in surprise and got up from his seat. He yelled, "Doumeki!" The other kept walking. "Hey! Doumeki! Hey!!" Doumeki disappeared from view.

Watanuki frowned deeply and began packing up. _That bastard, leaving me alone to clean this up..._ He suddenly stopped cleaning. _Why is Doumeki acting so weird today?_ Watanuki sighed heavily after getting no answers from his brain. He decided to ask Doumeki when they were walking home after school – not that he wanted to.

**- - - -** **After school.** (Focusing on Doumeki's view)

As said, the two were walking together as usual. Doumeki was quiet as usual, but what was unusual was that Watanuki was quiet. Too quiet. That made Doumeki want to say something; to start a conversation; anything. Anything to get rid of the silent air around the bespectacled one.

He began speaking with a, "Oi."

That immediately made Watanuki perk up and yell, "My name is not 'hey'!" But after that, he fell silent once more. He seemed to be thinking.

Doumeki stopped walking and tried a different way of calling Watanuki. "Kimi--"

"My name is not 'you', either!!" Watanuki turned abruptly around and faced the stoic teenager before Doumeki could finish his sentence. Doumeki stared silently at the seer. Watanuki did not notice the hurt in the archer's eyes, for he turned around and resumed his walking. Doumeki followed behind, as usual.

_It didn't work_. That was the first thought that popped into Doumeki's head when Watanuki interrupted him. _It didn't work._

Watanuki was walking very quickly. Doumeki had to walk a little faster to catch up. There was a long silence in which Watanuki looked pissed but still in thought. Out of the quiet, Doumeki asked, "What are you thinking of?" He wanted to know for some reason.

The seer's cheeks turned light pink at the question (but he still frowned) and said, "I'm thinking of _you_!"

What a surprise. "Why?" asked Doumeki.

"You ask '_why_'?!" Watanuki stopped in his tracks and faced Doumeki. "Then why don't you answer my questions first?! _Why_ were you in outer space during lunchtime? _Why_ did you leave me to clean up? _Why_ do you always call me 'hey' or 'you'?!"

Doumeki stared stoically as usual. Watanuki snapped, "Don't just stare at me with your stupid stone face! Give me answers!"

Watanuki was huffing and puffing and now he was red from the anger rushing to his head. His blue eye was turning a stormy ocean color and his golden eye was turning rusty. "I want answers. Answer them. Now."

Doumeki opened his mouth to say something but he didn't know what to say. He knew the answers, but... he couldn't say them. Watanuki wanted answers. What was he going to say? He opened his mouth once more and this time, his voice said, "Because..."

"One by one! Answer from first to last!" Watanuki was still mad.

"..."

Watanuki looked like he was going to wait no matter how long it was going to take for some few words to come out of Doumeki's mouth. The sun was already halfway down to it's snug spot in the horizon.

"I..." Doumeki began explaining. The truth. No excuses. "During lunchtime... I was thinking about _you_." (Watanuki blushed.) "I was wondering what I should do to get you to like me. You always look at Kunogi with eyes of love. When you look at me... it's of hate." (Watanuki looked down at the floor.) "That's why... I decided. (Watanuki looked up and met Doumeki's stern eyes.) "I decided that I will give up. Give up on trying to make you like me.." He paused. He began answering the other questions. "I didn't want another filling because I didn't want for you to get mad at me. I left you because I thought that you didn't want me near you. I call you 'hey' or 'you' because..." Doumeki looked away. Watanuki noticed a little pinkness form on the archer's cheeks. "... because it's embarrassing to say your name."

Watanuki looked at him with shocked eyes. Not the 'oh my god, he just killed someone' kind of shocked eyes, but 'oh my god, what did he just say?' eyes. He decided to ask one last question. "Why?"

Doumeki met with Watanuki's eyes once more. He drew close to the seer and with his face at least a breath away, he said, "Because I love you." With that, Doumeki kissed the bespectacled teenager in the lips, and walked away.

Watanuki was in great shock and this time with eyes of 'oh my god, what did he just do?' Doumeki was still walking away and in an average pace. He had given up. Not for 'trying to make Watanuki like him' but on his love for Watanuki. With that kiss, it was final. There was no turning back.

Or was there? A voice behind him made him turn around with wide eyes. Watanuki had said something that truly surprised him. "What did you say?"

Watanuki blushed and said, "I said 'Wait for me'."

Doumeki began walking back to where the bespectacled teenager stood. "No... before that."

A deep crimson color filled Watanuki's face as he looked down at the ground. He said quietly, "Sh-Shizuka..."

The archer stopped in his tracks, which was a foot away from Watanuki. He drew a little closer and then tried to look at the seer's face. Watanuki looked away every time he tried.

"Say that again, please?"

"N-No.."

"Why not?"

"Because.." Watanuki's voice got lower. "It's.. embarrassing..."

Doumeki smirked and in a quick motion, he hugged the smaller boy. He didn't have to give up after all. He tightened his grip around Watanuki and laughed quietly. Watanuki was a bit surprised but let the taller one do as he pleased. He smiled through his blushes and said, "You know..."

"Hn?"

"I never hated you..."

"Is that so."

"Yeah..."

The now non-stoic teenager gave a smile that looked like a smirk to Watanuki's shoulder.

"... You want to know something else?"

"Hn?"

Red flushed the paleness off of Watanuki's face. "I had noticed that you were trying to say my name after I told you not to call me 'you'."

A little bit bigger smile crept onto Doumeki's mouth. He was happy. Too happy. He released his grip on Watanuki and in a sudden movement, he put his face next to the bespectacled teenager's and kissed him. This time, it was not a quick kiss. This time, it was a passionate kiss. When the two mouths separated, Doumeki hugged Watanuki again. A bit tighter this time.

"D-Doumeki.."

"Shizuka."

"U-urg... Sh-Shizuka... I can't breathe..."

"I'm not letting you go."

"I-I'm not g-going anywhere!"

Doumeki held Watanuki closer to him.

"I love you."

"Agh... let go, let go, let go!!" Watanuki began flailing his arms around, trying to break free.

"I love you with all my heart."

Watanuki turned redder than before. "I get it, I get it! J-Just let go!!"

"I love you, truly I do."

"Let go, you idiot!! I caaan't breeaathe!!"

Doumeki let go and before Watanuki could take a deep breath, Doumeki closed in the space between their lips. The long kiss made Watanuki feel faint and weak in the knees, which made the kiss stop in the middle. The archer caught the seer before he collapsed.

"Are you okay?"

Watanuki took a deep breath and said with a pink face, "Too much love..."

Doumeki smirked and giving a small peck on Watanuki's forehead, he said, "I love you, _Kimihiro_."

* * *

**A/N:** Is that it? I wonder too. I'm not sure if that's it. Is that it? I don't know. Do you know? Oh well if you don't know. I'll just continue my author's note. Um. Alrightie! Hope you enjoyed? It was a bit lighter than my other DouWata fanfics and a bit shorter... I think. I had this idea before and today was the day I finally typed it all. A bit off my expectations but whatever. This is it. Yesh, that's all.

**Do Review! Short or long; good or bad; I don't care! I love reviews :3**

**//;SEi**

**Listening To:** I Knew I Loved U Before I Met You (Savage Garden)  
– This song kind of made me more fluffy while typing this fanfic ^^;


End file.
